1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector for connecting an IC package with a circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector including a holder for carrying the IC package.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors for mounting an IC package to a circuit board are widely used in electrical equipments. The related conventional electrical connector such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,885, issued to Szu, et al. comprises an insulating housing with a plurality of contacts received therein for electrically contacting the IC package, a stiffener surrounding the insulating housing, a load plate pivotally engaged to one end of the stiffener, and a lever engaged to the other end of the stiffener for fastening the load plate onto the insulating housing. When used, firstly the IC package is put into the insulating housing in a predetermined position by a user; secondly the load plate is driven to cover the IC package; and then the lever is driven to fasten the load plate onto the insulating housing. Thus, the IC package is sandwiched between the insulating housing and the load plate and electrically connecting with the contacts received in the insulating housing.
However, in the above mentioned electrical connector, the IC package should be put into the insulating housing by a user manually. Thus the risk of damaging the contacts is higher, and the IC package is always away from its predetermined position. Therefore, the reliability of the mechanical and electrical performance is decreased.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.